Cause I Missed You
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Beck and Jade have been best friends since forever and Beck finally plucked up the courage to tell her how he feels. A lot of good things can happen after true passions come out.
1. Chapter 1

Cause I Missed You: A Bade Drabble

Jade slipped on her boots and snuck out her window. She was down the tree and running across the lawn before her father noticed. She wanted to be over at the Oliver house anyways. She managed to make it there in ten minutes. She used the key that Joe had given her after he got tired of catching her sneaking through Beck's window. She ran up the stairs to his room and entered without knocking. "Why do you always insist on hiding from me?"

Beck readied himself for what was about to happen. There was always an adventure when it comes to Jadelyn. But he loved it. She always snuck in before his dad caught her. It was fun being on the edge of danger. Sighing when he heard his door open, he said. "Now you know I love to mess with you because I am the only on to get away with it. Atleast most of the time."

Jade rolled her eyes at him. He was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Why did she enjoy hanging out with him. She dropped her phone and wallet on his desk and sat on the end of his bed. She glared at him for a minute. "Why do you always insist on trying to annoy me?" She paused for a moment. "All I want to do is hang out."

Beck smiled. He was happy he got what he wanted. He loved being with her. Sometimes he hated that their dads were so conservative. He just wanted to run away. He smirked as he grabbed her by the waist, bring her down to him. He thought _Because you look absolutely gorgeous when you are frustrated. _"I find it really funny and I dont know why."

Jade wanted to punch him sometimes but she never actually did. She just couldn't do that to him for some reason. She was lucky enough that his dad let her in here with him. Both of their dads were crazy religious. She was the preacher's daughter for crying out loud. Then suddenly she was falling into him. She glared at him again. "You are so lucky that you are my best friend."

Some days he wanted to kick himself. Man up and tell Jade West how he really feels. But he doesnt want to ruin what they have. What girl like her would want to date a guy like him. He just wanted normal parents, ones that dont watch everything he does every minute of the day. Beck is just glad his dad didnt install a camera in his room. He kissed her cheek. "I count my lucky stars daily."

Jade sometimes didn't get why he acted the way he did. He knew what would set her off and he knew what made her smile. Yet he continued to rile her up every chance that he got. She chuckled at his statement. "I know. Cause I'm just so one of a kind." She flashed her best smirk at him.

The reason he acts this way is because he feels if he brings down his somewhat high emotional wall, she will never trust him again and Beckett will lose her forever and he wasnt about to happen. But this is tearing him up. "And I'm the only one who gets to have you all to myself." He laughed.

Jade just rolled her eyes at him. He was so crazy sometimes. "That's only cause you some how manage to not annoy me all the time." She flopped on to the bed next to him and stared at the ceiling. "I don't think your dad was too happy about me coming over so late.

He smiled. They balanced each other. Kinda like fire and ice. He whispered in her ear, "And I am never telling you my secret to accomplishing that." He also turned on his back, laying on his arms. "I will never give a damn what he thinks. It is my life not his Tea. I want to spend time with you whenever I can. It doesnt matter to me the time of day in which that occurs."

Jade knew that she didn't have to deal with him being like this but she didn't mind him. He was the only person that she knew that come calm her down. "You'll tell me one, Beck. I always learn your secrets." She looked sideways at him. "I know that but if he gets too annoyed then my dad gets called and I get grounded and then we have to hang around outside."

Beck is only passionate about the things he truely cares about. Jade is one if not the only thing. "Only if you make me." Then he whispered, "You havent learn of one." He resisted the urged to caress her cheek. He looked away a moment. "I guess you are right because that would suck big time."

Jadeknew that she could be a bit of bitch. She was never quite sure why he put up with her but she guessed that he had his reasons. "I know but that is only because I let you keep it a secret." She wondered why he looked away from her. "It really would. I think would hate my dad even more if he grounded me from seeing you."

Beck wondered if she would care about him after this secret blew up in his face like a science experiment gone wrong. Did she know? He gave a slight smirk. "Oh really now?" He hated having to look away from her beautiful eyes but sometime he needed to. "I would probably be more in my room then I already am if that were to happen. And I am not just saying that."

Jade had her theories on his secret but she couldn't prove any of them. She didn't bother him about it because while she would never tell a soul, she was afraid to know what it was. He never went through so much to keep something from her before. "Yes, really." She looked back at the ceiling since he was avoiding her eyes. "I would probably go stir crazy in my room from the sheer boredom of it all."

Beck hated to keep things from her but it was for the best. Even though it was tearing him up inside. He didnt want her to hate him and watch 12 years of friendship go down the drain. He had enough. He put his hand under her chin turning it to him. "I will never let that happen."

Jade wasn't going to push him. She didn't want to ruin things. She would push it when she was ready to know. While she was thinking, she felt a hand over her chin. She let him turn her to look ah him. "I hope not. We all know what happens when I get too bored."

Beck sighed. At night he would occasionally dream about what the future would be like if he come clean but he was to afraid to make the Jump. He had to do it soon. But how? "Oh believe me we all do." He leaned forword while he spoke. His lips slightly touching hers.

Jade chuckled a little at his comment in regards to her boredom. Then the way that he leaned in, she was confused. What was he doing? She was frozen or at least to felt that way. She wasn't quite sure what he was about to do. She was curious though.

He had to tell her. If he didn't he would go stir crazy. It was like gravity was pulling him in to Jade's face. He tried to will himself not to do it but it seemed to not work one bit. He lightly kissed her.

Jadelyn wasn't sure what exactly he had been doing until he had kissed her. She was surprised to say the least. She wasn't sure how to react. Though her body seemed to react differently. She seemed to be kissing him back.

He had wide eyes. When he finally willed himself to pull away Jade kissed back. Beck had to apologize. "Oh my god. Tea I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." He said, sitting up.

Jade was confused more then anything else right now. What had just happened? She wasn't too sure but the most confusing part was that she wanted to figure out what exactly that was between them. "Stop rambling or I might actually hit you for once."

He wanted to hit himself. How could he be so stupid. Everything is ruined. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I'm a idiot. I flushed everything down the drain." He put his head in his hands.

Jade was going to pull her hair out if he didn't stop rambling. She was trying to think of ways to shut him up. She didn't know what else to do. "I'm pretty sure that I told you to shut up but since you refuse to…" She pressed her lips against his. She couldn't think of any other way to shut him up and she wanted to see if she felt that feeling again.

Beck continues to ramble like the stupid idiot he is. Thinking the only way to shut himself up is to hit him over the head with something. He started to get up when he felt Jade's lips on his. She was kissing him and he didn't start it. Beckett couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Jade had kissed him but he seemed more in shock then anything. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that. _She thought that she should pull back. Maybe she should just end this and leave. Maybe that was the best thing to do. She started to pull back slowly, giving him a chance to stop him if he wanted to.

He couldn't believe it. This was the best moment of Beck's life. It could be just a dream which he didn't want to end. He grabbed her waist as she pulled away. Bring her back and kissing back hard.

When he pulled her in closer, Jade smirked against his lips slightly. She didn't know what this was but she liked how it felt. She pulled him back on the bed. She wasn't going to try and figure this out. She could do that later. She was just going to enjoy this.

Beck in this moment was blacking out every bad thing like school and homework. Focusing on the one thing that makes his life better. When she pulled him down he wasn't sure how far she wanted to go but he will go as far as she is comfortable with.

Jade had given up trying to understand it. She had given up fighting. She was just trying give into the feeling. It felt good. She didn't know what had come over them but it was something. She was just going to enjoy this until it wasn't enjoyable anymore. Though she didn't see that happening.

Beck knew that if he stopped kissing her she would probably reject him causing him to be slightly heartbroken. She never showed romantic feelings for any guy. Why would she start not. He pulled away because he really needed to breathe. He then kissed her on the cheek and started to caress her hair as gently as he could.

Jade would never admit it out loud but tonight was the first time she had kissed anyone. She didn't do people. Her two closest relationships were Beck and Cat and half the time, she hated Caterina. This was new to her. Letting someone this close was different but with Beck it felt okay. She run a hand along his side.

This was the first real kiss Beck had. His first was at a party his sisters had and made him play true or dare. He like being with her. He was glad she had Cat to talk to when he is not around. Even though those two have more of a love/hate relationship. He brought her close to where she was laying on his chest. "You ok, Little Devil?" He said as he kissed her eyelid.

Jade didn't know what she was. Okay was a bit hard to figure out when she was confused about everything. She just didn't want to think. Why did he have to stop? It was easier to not think when she was kissing him. "Yeah…" She didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to face reality yet.

Beckett wished Jadelyn would open herself up more but he knew by now it always took alittle bit. "Come on Tea." He said, kissing her. "Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Jade wasn't one to open up easily. She kind of did with Beck but even then it wasn't easy. He kissed her again. She kissed him back slightly then let her eyes flutter open slightly. She looked into his. "There you go."

He kissed her again. Getting on top of her as she gigged slightly. "There are the eyes I know and love." Pushing himself up so he wouldn't crush her, he pecked her neck once. "Now what do you want to do princess?"

Jade almost giggled as he rolled them over. She loved up at him with probably the closest thing he had ever seen to a smile on her face. "They aren't that great." She tried not to giggle when he kissed her neck. "Can you not call me princess?"

It was fun to see this more girlie side of her. Not that Beck didn't love the badass side of her. He did. "To me they are." He then pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Aww! No fair!"

Jade West was disliking this giggly side of her. It might have been because she wasn't use to it. She didn't really know. "If you say so." She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog eyes. "I have my reasons for it."

He knew that the more they acted like this the more she would get used to it. Though he didn't want her to change. He sucked on her neck lightly. "And those reasons would be what, Ms. West?"

Jade wasn't sure that she wanted to get use to acting like this. She liked how it felt but she didn't want to act this girly. She tried not to moan when he sucked on her neck. "My family use to call me that."

Beck would love her no matter what. Even if she were to go to juvie or stab him with a pair of scissors when they have a fight. "So, I'm guessing no cutesy names then?" He kissed her

Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Anything but princess, sweet pea, pumpkin, or anything with the word sugar in it should be fine. But what is wrong with calling me Tea because of my middle name Teagan?" She kissed him back. She would deal with the consequences of it tomorrow.

He smiled. She had always been so fixed on what she wanted. He liked it. "Nothing's wrong with it. I'm just keeping my options open baby." He went down to kiss her belly button

Jade fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was always an odd one but then again so was she. "You and your crazy options." She bit her lip to suppress a giggle when he kissed her stomach.

The way she always rolled her eyes made him feel like she didn't care or thought something was a joke. "Oh. You know you love them" he said while stroking her body.

Jade knew that her rolling her eyes annoyed him but she couldn't help it sometimes. She wanted to care but by caring she could get hurt and she didn't like getting hurt. "Maybe I do." She shivered slightly.

She could be so frustrating. She needed to break down her damn wall at least around him because by now Beck hoped she knew he would never hurt her. "I know you do."

Jade knew that he wouldn't hurt her but old habits were hard to break. She just wished that it was easier to lower her guard but sadly she didn't see that happening with this. "Good then."

Beck then smiled at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And kissed her with the most feeling he has ever had. He ran his hand through her hair while taking her shirt off.

Jade kissed him back. She was just enjoying the feeling. She was concerned with later. She was too focused on now, The way that his kisses felt. The feel of his hands on her skin.

He kissed her with pretty much all he had in him. This was the best feeling in the world. Better then he imagined. He took off his shirt and kissed down her torso.

Jade didn't know where they were taking this. This was new territory for her. She didn't know if he was experienced here or not. Though he seemed to have a better idea of what she was doing then he did.

He had to admit he knew what do but other then that he was inexperienced. He didn't was to pressure her into something she didn't want. He looked at her chest nervous to take the bra off. Being that it may be first time seeing her naked.

Part of her was nervous but this was Beck. If she could trust anyone, it was him. She looked at him. She wasn't sure what he was thinking of what would happen next but she was waiting to see as she ran a hand through his hair.

He thought of the situations that could happen if he did this like his stupid dad walking in but he did not give a shit. He put a hand on the clasp. "You sure baby?"

Jade couldn't find the words to answer him. So, she leaned up and kissed him again. She didn't care that they could be caught. That would be dealt with if it happened.

Beck couldn't believe what she was doing. He took the wonderful kiss as a sign of her consent. He took it off and stared at her with wide eyes. "Gorgeous"

Jade felt her cheeks warm at his words. She wasn't use to people saying stuff like that about her. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She stilled was sure what she should do right now.

Beck started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down while keeping his eyes on her. "You absolutely sure about this?"

Was she sure? Jade thought for a moment. She was as sure as she was about anything else in life. "Yes." She bit her lip again and kept her eyes on him.

He pulled down his boxers and started to pull down her. This was super nerve racking for him. Doing something he never imagined to do with his best friend.

Jade had never even thought about this stuff. Yet here she was. About to go from never having kissed a boy to no longer being a virgin. That was a big change in one night but she didn't want to stop for some reason.

He finally got their pants off, Beck realized his door was not locked. He kissed her. "I'll be right back babe." He quickly got up, locked the door and returned to the bed. "Now where were we?"

Jade watched him get up. She assumed that he was locking the door. She waited for him to come back over. "Right here." She pulled him down into a kiss and smiled against his lips.

He smiled. He was so happy. If anything ruined this they would have to deal with him. Beck prepped himself to go in. "You ready Tea?"

Jadelyn nodded to him. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. She bit her lip a little bit more and waited for him to move. This was all on him right now since she was still mostly clueless.

Beck was ready as he ever was gonna be. He hoped it would be better then it was in his dreams. And he had a feeling it would be. He slowly went in so he wouldn't hurt her.

Jade winced slightly as he entered her. She wanted the pain over fast so that they could get to the good part.

Once he got moving and rocking back and forth everything started to be pleasureful for them. He kissed her to conceal both of there moans as he started moving harder.

Jade felt pain turn to pleasure and was glad that he stifled her moan with his lips. It felt so good. Why hadn't see done this sooner?


	2. Author's Notice

**A/N: To be honest my friend wrote that with me and I dont know how to continue it. I wasnt really planning on continuing it.  
**

**I already have 2 stories going already Not So Normal Life (which is currently on hiatus) and Cant Believe Its True**

**I cant handle 3 stories at once. But maybe in the future I will continue this**


End file.
